Grey Area
by ABlacksheep
Summary: The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned. And even as he matched her fall in love with someone else he always knew he could never leave her. His heart would always belong to her.


_Notes: This story is a cute little tale from one of my favorite characters and how he feels and why he did what he did, know that love Andromeda/Ted and its perfect just the way it is but, this is here to remind you that even though actions may seem harmless you may never know who you affect. This goes out to all the Rabbies. _

_This is in no way my property and complete copy right of JK Rowling; I couldn't have done such an amazing job. The only things I own in this story are the few made up characters as we go along but most of them don't really matter. So please enjoy. _

The summer sun leaked in the room by the large bay windows. The colors softly muted by light. The violence inside somehow kinder by the bright mood the sun brought.

Rabastan struggled under Rodolphus his face smashed into the carpet his right arm twisted behind his back fingers straining to brush the top of his own head.

"UNCLE!" he screamed muffled by the soft carpet.

Rodolphus got up sneering. "Now we won't be touching my school things anymore right ickel firsty?"

"I was just lookin' not need to pen me like some wild hog!"

"I'll pin you if I want to pin you _little_ brother and you'll learn to respect me for it."

He wrapped Rabastan in a head lock and Rabastan swung his leg back kicking his brother hard in the knee making them both topple over and begin rolling around wrestling on the floor. Back to square one. After a moment or two Rabastan felt himself being lifted up by magic by the scruff of his robes.

"Boys, now you two had better start getting along I don't want letters from Hogwarts saying you two have killed each other and broke Merlin knows what in the process." Mr. Lestrange began sternly. "Now you two start acting your ages and go get ready for the party this afternoon I will not present too hooligans to fine blood such as the Blacks. Got it?"

"Yes father." They said together.

"I'm sorry for kicking you Rudy."

"Apology accepted Rab."

"… Rodolphus Sebastian."

Rudy sighed. "And I'm sorry I tackled you."

"It's forgiven."

They both landed on the floor and their father wandered off down the hall muttering to himself about scruffy children. Rudy looked at Rab one last time before turning and heading towards his own room. Of course he was excited, he got to see Bella and be as indecent as he could get away with while showing her he loved her.

Was Rabastan excited, to an extend maybe. He loved going to the annual pureblood summer ball but, this year it'd be different. This was his and Narcissa's last year as children too young for Hogwarts they had both already gotten their leaders and were thrilled to finally be going to Hogwarts. What Rab wasn't so thrilled about was the initiation Rudy promised he and Lucius would make them both pass. Of course they'd go easy on Narcissa for one she wasn't related to either of them two, she was a girl and three revolting as the thought was Rab was pretty sure Lucius like Narcissa. Which if you think about it was really kind of gross he had a good four years on her.

Rabastan shook his head and tried to move on. He picked up the coal grey robes his mother bought and began to get ready when he met his family down stairs he took one look at Rudy's baby green robes and mouthed the words. 'You look queer.'

Rodolphus lurched forwards and Rabastan stepped towards their mother. 'Mummy's boy.' Rudy mouthed back. They looked at each other and glared. It'd be time to leave soon enough.

* * *

Rabastan rubbed his cheek; did they all have to pinch the same cheek at the same spot with the same amount of pinching power? Couldn't they alternate? The heat had only gotten worse by the afternoon and the robe Rab was wearing became like a blanket and he pulled at the collar wishing he could just take the thing off altogether.

"Well don't you look cute?" A soft voice cooed.

Rabastan looked behind him glad to see it was only Andromeda, no adults, no Lucius and Rodolphus. "Hey Andi, you think so?" He asked.

She nodded looking him up and down, "your mother's always had good taste for dressing you boys, looking more like your brother everyday."

"Injury and insult, ouch."

"It wasn't meant that way Rabby and you know it."

"But you just told be I'm looking more like an ass everyday how's that not an insult?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Oh Rabby come on, be and gentlemen and escort me to a seat I'm rather bored of standing and talking to snobbish older women."

Rabastan broke in to a grin. "Sure."

He'd do anything for Andromeda especially if he got to hold her hand, or hug her. He always had a huge crush on her; she was the prettiest, sweetest and most down to Earth girl he'd ever met. Probably would ever meet.

They glided their way to a couple chairs in the grand dinning room.

"So are you excited? Ready for Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yeah I really hope it's not as harsh as Rudy says."

"It's not trust me. You know your brother he's…"

"A jerk, yeah I know."

She laughed a little and when he heard that he smiled

"We won't stop talking to each other will we? I mean because I'm a first year and you're a third year?"

"No of course not Rabby, we'll always be friends, the best of friends Rabby and Andi to the end right?"

He smiled at her. "Uh, yeah okay, right, right!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so glad you all could come really but, we've decided to serve our food outside this evening so if you could make your way towards the gardens." Cygrius Black announced.

The chattering crowd slowly made its way towards the exit and Rabastan got up to follow Andi when suddenly someone jerked back on his shoulder.

"We've got plans for you tiny." Lucius smirked. He pulled Rab over to the corner by Rudy.

When everyone had gone Rudy spoke, "hot out isn't it?"

"…yeah." Rabastan eyed him.

"I bet you're hot in that robe." Lucius commented.

"You should take it off." Rudy said.

"Jump in the pool." Lucius added.

"In the gardens," Rudy smiled.

"In nothing more then your knickers," Lucius finished.

"No! Are you to MENTAL? I won't do it I won't!" Rabastan folded his arms.

"I don't think you understand little brother, you're going to do it. Or we'll make you."

Rabastan stood there he should just reach up and punch them in their face ugly faces but, he would rather live to see his first day at Hogwarts. He began to unbutton his robes.

"We'll see you outside." Lucius pat his shoulder and the two left smug looks on their faces.

Rabastan stood bare in nothing more then his knickers. He took a step towards the door and stopped. This was absolutely stupid of him but, in a way he had not other choice. He took another few steps. The thought over everyone seeing him made his freeze up. Come on, he thought, we can do this! At least they'd made me do it on a hot enough day. He clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths.

In a full force run Rabastan took off outside pounding down the path towards the party when people finally saw him women were covering their eyes and people gasped. He finally felt the smooth tile under his feet and leapt with all his might into the pool.

He swam all the way to the other side staying under for as long as he could he heard another splash in the center of the pool. He looked up to see Andi laughing hard.

"Sure know how to start a party." She smiled swimming over.

"Cute knickers Rabby." She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek before taking off. There were a few more splashes as Lucius, Rodolphus, Bella and a few other teens joined them in the pool. Not that it mattered all that mattered at that moment to Rabastan was that she had kissed him. His first kiss.


End file.
